myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Pictures
Beatrix Pictures is a film making studio that's owned by GoAnimate Pictures and it was founded in 1988. It did not have a logo until Feburary, 5th 1989 where their first film "The Guy Who Got Shot" was released. Kelly Tilli, the founder of the company, named the characters Beatrix, Sky, Zeke, and Carlos. Their last film of 2006 was "The Guy Who Shot". They have 2016 films as well and they're currently working on Anicotti: The Movie and it's in production with GoAnimate Pictures ( it uses the 1994 logo ) and it's also in production with SityourbeepdownLobo Productions as well. But in September 4, 2019, Beatrix Pictures merged with Vyond Pictures. This company is founded in 1994, and the characters had been Beatrix Pictures's official mascots since 2001. Beatrix Television and Beatrix Relesers were made. Beatrix Pictures ( 1st era ) 1st Logo (1988-2014) Logo: On a black background, we see a portrait Beatrix and the words Produced by Beatrix Pictures. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. In some movies, it's the closing of the movie. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (1988-) (Independent Films Only) (1994-1997) (GoAnimate Movies Only) Logo: We see, on a black background, the Night Vision Goggles effect. It then disappears, and then Carlos, Zeke, Sky, and Beatrix slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Carlos slides in, followed by Zeke, Sky, and Beatrix. Then we see them dancing in the center of screen, with BEATRIX PICTURES above them, and a byline below them as well. Bylines: * 1994-1996: A Comcast Company * 1996-2000: A Fearnet Fanon Company Variants: * In 1992 (as today), the logo replaced with "In Association With GoAnimate Pictures" * Starting in 2013, the logo replaced with "Beatrix Pictures". FX/SFX: Characters Dancing Music/Sounds: Similiar to the 1st GA Pictures logo, or closing of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: In The Becca Movie and Fiera: The Movie, there is a glitch where the logo goes silent after Beatrix slides in. Availability: It waa first seen on The Guy Who Got Shot. The 1994-1997 from "The Guy Who Got Shot". Scare Factor: Medium for the effect and characters slide in, miminal for the sound, high for the music, and glitchy for the one with the glitch. For the music, it's a cool logo. For the glitchy one, the end of the logo is silent after Beatrix slides in. 3rd Logo (2001-2004) Logo: We see an orange background with the characters dancing and "Beatrix Pictures" appears. Bylines: * (2001-2003) A Fearnet Fanon Company * (2003-2004) The logo is bylineless. Variants: *On television programs, "PICTURES" is replaced by "TELEVISION". *On Italian Beatrix prints of The Land Before Time from 1995 to 2006, Carlos, Zeke, Sky, and Beatrix are replaced with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie. This variant is ultra rare and was plastered by the 5th logo in 2006. FX/SFX: Characters dancing. Music/Sounds: Columbia TriStar Take Hollywood Home 3 jingle. Availability: No longer current. Very rare. Scare Factor: Same as Logo 1. 4th Logo (1995-2006) Logo: We see 2 Beatrixs dancing. Then the text "Beatrix Pictures" appears. Byline: Starting in 2005, a byline saying "a Fearnet Fanon company" appears. Variant: In "Claudia's Really Big Movie", the logo is silent. Trailer Variants: Either one of these appears: # Coming Soon to Theaters. # Coming Soon on DVD or VHS. # Now on DVD. # Now on VHS. # Feature Presentation. Music/Sounds: TriStar Pictures 1994-1995 jingle. Availablity: No longer current. Very rare. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2006-2009 ) Logo: We see the same characters dancing. Variants: * On adult movies Starting in 2007, we see that the logo is a bit ripped up. However, this variant was also shown on kids movies. * On That Sinking Feeling, the background is grey and the text is yellow. This was quickly plastered by logo 11 on reruns and the re-release movie. The original DVD has this logo intact with the byline reading "A FEARNET FANON COMPANY". What a shame. Music/Sounds: Similiar to the 3rd logo but the 1984 TriStar Pictures jingle is heard. Availability: No longer current. Very rare Scare Factor: Glitchy for the logo ripped up a little and medium for the normal. 6th Logo (late 2008/early 2009-2010, 2017-2021) Logo: Same as Logo 2. Music/Sounds: Silent Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (2010-2015, 2022-2024) Logo: Same as the 1st logo but the effects and the characters sliding in was cut out. Plus, the font is different and the text is below them. A byline "A Fearnet Fanon company" fades in below. Variant: In early days, the logo replaced with "GoAnimate Pictures". Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: No longer current. Common. Scare Factor: Low 8th Logo (2013-2017) Nickname: "Beatrix Can Dance?". Logo: We see numerous Comedy World characters dancing in a parade. Then a gold cloud moves and reveals the same characters as Logos 1 and up. Variants: * There is a long version. * On GoAnimate Pictures movies and shows, the logo replaced with "GoAnimate Pictures". Music/Sounds: Ambient- Nostalgic. Music/Sounds Variant: At the start of the movies, the logo is long theme. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (2016-2017) Logo: Similiar to the 11th Logo GoAnimate Pictures. Byline: a Tori Net company Variants: * There is a version where some characters are gone. One movie is "Violet: The Third Movie" * On one 2016 episode of Beatrix and the Gang, the characters are holding balloons. FX/SFX: Characters dancing and 103. Music/Sounds: Sky saying her line and few seconds of Ambient-Sunshine. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: Low 10th Logo ( 2017-2018 ) Logo: On a blue background, we see the characters dancing in a circle and the words "Beatrix Pictures". Variants: * In The Elmer Series episode "Elmer Causes GoAnimate Pictures To Bankrupt and Get Grounded", the characters says "Bonjour stupid!" * On early movies and shows, the logo replaced with "GoAnimate Pictures". Music/Sounds: The few seconds of Joyful-Acoustic Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: Low 11th Logo (1999-November 25, 2020) Nicknames : " Black Background " " bEATRIX " "Beatrix Pictures without characters" "Where's Beatrix ?" Logo : On a black background, " Go! " appears. But in 3 seconds , this is disappears, switch into "bEATRIX". In 2 seconds, the word "F I L M S" (and the "®") appears. in 1 second or 2 seconds, this bylines appear. Bylines : * 1999-2001 : A division of Miramax Films * 2001 : A UNIT FROM GOANIMATE PICTURES Variants : * On television programs, the "Go!" and the switch scenes is cut, and "F I L M S" is replaced by "Television". (and not byline.) * On "Boom for Ouch !" the "®" is replaced by "TM" * On "Peach Kiss" tralier, a kiss appears in the same time as "F I L M S" and "®". * In 2021, the logo is back, different font and Beatrix 1999 font. * TBA! FX/SX : The switch. Music/Sounds : None. Music/Sounds Variant : In the re-reissue films, an explosion is heard. Availability : No longer current. Later episodes of Claudia's Really Big Show. Scare Factor : None. Low for Claudia's Really Big Show variant. 12th Logo (November 26, 2039-December 30, 2040) Nicknames : "Where's Beatrix ? II" " Blue and Yellow Circles" Logo : In a red backgorund, 2 Blue and Yellow circles forms the green. In the blue, "THE" is writed, and the yellow, "END" in the down of the screen, "A Beatrix Picture" is writed. FX/SX : The green. Music/Sounds: "The Doom Chaos"ending theme. Availability : No longer current. Only used on the end of old "Doom Chaos". Scare Factor : None. 13th Logo (2056-April 30, 2059, January 4, 2060-) Nicknames : "Where's Beatrix ? III" "Cinemascope Mountain" "Mountain and Stars" "Paramount logo parody" Logo : Same as old Paramount Pictures logo (1914 - 1968) but "Paramount" is replaced by "Beatrix" and "in Cinemascope and Technicolor" appears. FX/SX : The mountain. Music/Sounds : The ending theme. Availability : No longer current. It was only used on the end of Beatrix movies, and until 2059. Scare Factor : None. Note: The pic on the right is the MS Paint variant. By April 30, 2059, this logo was gone. The company was later bought out by Vyond Pictures. All of its assets were liquidated into Vyond Pictures. At this time, fans started to miss the original characters. On December 19, 2059, Vyond Pictures announced Beatrix Pictures will return in 2060. The logo will return on January 4, 2060. Beatrix Pictures ( 2nd era ) 1st Logo (1992-2023, 2024) Nickname: "The Variants Logos". Logo: TBA! Variants: * From July 21, 2016-August 17, 2022, where "PICTURES" is replaced with "STUDIOS". * On GoAnimate Pictures shows, the logo replaced with Eric and the words "GoAnimate Pictures". * On The Diego Movie, A animation logo different is used. * At the end of The Diego Movie, the logo is still. * TBA! FX/SFX: TBA! Music/Sounds: On The Diego Movie, A different theme is used. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on "The Guy Who Got Shot". Seen on shows. Scare Factor: TBA! 2nd Logo (2013-2020) Nickname: "The Characters Light Black Background". Logo: On a light black background, we see a characters and the words Produced by Beatrix Pictures, A few minutes later, A byline is below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo (2020- ) Nickname: "The Characters Running". Logo: On a blue background, we see a e and characters and the words Beatrix Pictures. Variant: On shows, the logo replaced with Produced by Beatrix Pictures, A byline is below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. On shows, the opening of the show. Availability: Current. Seen on shows and movies, like Dora Gets Grounded The Movie released on August 12, 2024. Scare Factor: TBA Category:1997 Category:2040 Category:1999 Category:GoAnimate Category:Vyond Logos